


Like A Fart In A Thunderstorm

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Avengers Tower, Desi, F/M, Family, Fasting, Food, Gen, Hidden Truth, Islam, Lie, Multi, Prayer, Ramadan, avengers one shot, brown avenger, desi avenger, hijab, indian avenger, muslim avenger, pakistani avenger, team mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: Its Ramadan and the team does not know that you are a muslim.https://txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com/post/161552621987/masterlist





	Like A Fart In A Thunderstorm

"That was a tough mission!"You exclaimed as you got off the Quinjet, along with your team mates.

"Was it really?"Tony asked.

"What would you know Stark? You fight inside an air conditioned tin can."Natasha teased.

"It's a suit. Okay? "He replied snarkily.

You just smiled at their banter, not having the energy to participate. 

It was Ramadan and fasts here in America were awfully long, specially when you travelled over different states and countries with hours of differences in between.You also knew that being in a state of battle all the time exempted you from fasting but you were on missions all throughout the year. So there wasn't exactly any time you could make up for it,which resulted in you fasting in the designated month.

Your team; The Avengers didn't know you were fasting. They didn't even know you were muslim. And your preferred to keep it that way. You didn't want to be treated unfairly by making your fasts as an excuse to not go on mission. You just didn't want any special treatment.

Plus if this information was to leak to the general public there would be utter chaos. A muslim on the team meant to defend earth? How scandalous? Rather than defending the world, you would then be defending yourselves from the accusations of being a terrorist. A part of Talibaan. A muslim extremist and what not. And so you decided it was better to keep it that way. 

To this day only Fury had known and now with Shield's downfall it wasn't a danger to you anymore.

With a sigh you entered your room. "What's the time Jarvis?" You asked.

"Its currently 4:15pm,Ms L/N."

You groaned. There was still a good four hours till Iftaar, the time you could break your fast. Last you had eaten was at Sehri time which was at Fajr-the morning prayer, at sunrise.

In between you also had to pray Asr and prepare food for the Iftaar. It was best to freshen up before praying, get rid of all the dirt and grime and then move on with the rest of the day.

You were half convinced to drink the water falling during the shower but you controlled yourself. Your throat felt like a cactus was growing in there and you had a horrible headache. It was only the fourth fast so it made sense how you weren't used to such long periods of abstaining from food and drinks. The excursion and fighting assasins did not help it but you kept yourself at bay. Only four more hours to go you told yourself. It is all going to be worth it in the end. Just imagine what the homeless go through you told yourself and regained control. Ha Satan! Try and get me on the wrong track now. You chuckled to yourself.

By the time you were finished with your prayer,you had also talked to your parents. Your family in Pakistan, was trying to convince you to come celebrate Eid with them,but you weren't sure if you would be able to make it or not. You wanted to, since even last year it was celebrated here in America, alone. Being an Avenger demanded sacrifices. If it took one woman's happiness and contentment to save the world, then what bad was it? 

"Aaeylo!"You sing songed as you entered the living room.

Steve was sitting in the corner of the living room reading The Kite Runner. Natasha was on the bar,writing up what seemed to you the mission report. The TV was turned onto the news channel softly running in the background where as Clint and Wanda were involved in some deep discussion. 

"What's up guys?"You asked, plopping down onto the couch next Tony who was working on holographic scenes in front of him, leaned back in his seat.

"Not much,just going over some new company expansion policies I have to approve."replied Tony.

"Cool."You patted your jeans pockets for your phone. "Dammit I forgot my phone."You grumbled, getting up. 

As you took a step, lights flashed in front of you and you seemed to have lost your balance. Your head felt immensely heavy as you stumbled into Tony, grabbing his knee for support. 

"Woah easy there sweetheart."Tony immediately raised to give you support grabbing you by the arms. "Jarvis, vitals."

"Are you okay Y/N?" Natasha asked worriedly walking over to you.

"Yeah."You breathed as you regained composure,leaning into Tony who was still holding you. 

"I'm fine."You brushed them off and got up again only to sit back down when the world started spinning.

"Sir, Ms Y/N is very dehydrated and she has had neither food nor water since the past 15 hours."

"Natasha could you bring some water, please."The billionaire sitting next to you asked her.

"No! No..no I can't have water."You rejected his offer.

"Y/N don't be an idiot you haven't eaten all day." 

"I-I just can't." You argued.

"Steve!"Natasha called him over. "Tell her to have something to eat. And drink."

"Look Y/N,"He started.

"Nono I can't Iamsortoffasting."

"What?"

"I am fasting."

"What do you mean you are fasting?"Tony cried out. "Why are you fasting? Have you joined a cult? If you have Y/N, make sure it's right sort of cult."

"No nothing of that sort Tony, I just-"You took a deep breathe."It's well it is the month of Ramadan and I am fasting because I am muslim." You finally confessed. It was now or never to tell them about your identity.

For a moment there was pin drop silence in the room. But then Clint cried out,"No you are not! Stop making excuses for not eating."

You gave him a what the fuck expression in return. "And why not?"

"Where's your headscarf? What is it called again?"

"Hijab?"The widow offered. 

"Yes, where is your hijab?"

You chuckled in response."It's not necessary to wear a hijab to be muslim Clint. It is your choice whether you want to or not. No one in my family does so I don't as well. It's your choice.I only wear it while praying."

"Wow!"Tony exclaimed,leaning back in his seat. "Now that's what you call a discovery."

"Why didn't you tell us Y/N?"Steve asked you softly. "We wouldn't have taken you on the mission otherwise."

"That's exactly why. I did not want to tell you because I don't want any special treatment. Getting one month off is ridiculous and unfair to the rest of the team."

"But this will be really bad for your health."

"It isn't,when you see me eating at Iftaar time you'll see I probably eat more than Thor."You laughed. 

"I don't care,Y/N this is seriously going to effect your health. Take some time off, please?" Tony tried to convince you. 

"This isn't up for discussion,this is the exact reason why I did not want to tell you guys. This sort of special treatment is discriminatory towards you guys." You replied.

"It's not if we ourselves want it."

"I don't care, I don't want to talk about this anymore. And for the love of God do not tell this to anyone."

All their faces held a confused expression. "Why?"

You chuckled,"To summarise I am muslim. All the terrorists in this world are apparently 'muslim'."You air quoted. "Don't really want to be killed due to false accusations. Now if you excuse me I am going to make myself some food to break the fast which is in like," You looked at your watch," 57 minutes." and got up,only to be pushed back in your seat by Tony.

"No.You honey are going to sit down and rest and I'll make something."

You could almost hear everyone's jaw drop in the room. "You?"

"Yes me."

"Anthony Edward Stark?"

"That's what they call me."

"Are going to cook me food?"You asked in shock. 

"Don't make this a habit. It's just a one time."

"Listen Tony, I appreciate the gesture I really do but I have been starving the whole day and I absolutely do not want food poisoning."

"Say that when you eat my food. You'll be blown away like a fart in a thunderstorm." He stated,while exiting the room.

You only stared at the other members of the team with a dumbfound expression. What sort of analogy even was that? 

"Does that mean we get some too?" Clint shouted.

"No! My special treatment is only for Y/N." You heard Tony's muffled shout from the hallway. 

Let's just say that special treatment lasted for a whole month. Every time you came our for Iftaar there was always food waiting for you on the dining table. Sometimes with the cook himself and sometimes not.


End file.
